


Yo Ho Yo Ho A Shanty Parody

by SwaggerDownTheStreet



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Songs, T for Cussing, me being overtired, yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Summary: That Pirate drinking song except it's tailored for a situation when you're screwed.
Kudos: 6





	Yo Ho Yo Ho A Shanty Parody

Yo ho yo ho a buggered chap is me

There's nowhere to run and there's no place to hide  
We're fucked me hearties yo ho  
There's nothing to do and our hands are all tied  
We're fucked me hearties yo ho

Yo ho yo ho a buggered chap is me

There's no way to flee by the skin of our teeth  
We're fucked me hearties yo ho  
I've come to accept we've already been beat  
We're fucked me hearties yo ho

Yo ho yo ho a buggered chap is me

There's thousands of ways to be killed in this world  
We're fucked me hearties yo ho  
Now ours has been chosen, our sails have been furled  
We're fucked me hearties yo ho

We won't go out broken, our spirits are whole  
Stand up me hearties yo ho  
We may have to die here, but still we are bold  
Stand up me hearties yo ho

Yo ho yo ho a buggered chap is me

To the Locker we're headed, that's one certain fact  
We're fucked me hearties yo ho  
We now must be going and we won't be back  
We're fucked me hearties yo ho

Yo ho yo ho a buggered chap is me


End file.
